Chronicles of Narnia: the lost story
by childofmusic123
Summary: Noka comes to try to make war but ends up falling for the high king peter... she must fight for her friends against herself, her tribe and the white witch who has been haunting Edmund's dreams in a very real way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia

AN: Just so you know when Noka talks her grammar will be off… that is because she is learning English.

Chapter one: IS THIS LOVE OR IS THIS WAR

1 week before:

I had come here to the "great" kings and queens of Narnia for one reason and one reason only. They… well he had dishonored my tribal family and I, being the most similar looking to the human narnians and also the most skilled at the language of English I had been sent. I was born for this job. That was the reason for me going. but the reason for my not leaving was much different. Over the weeks, I had to spend with the kings and queens I had befriended them. And maybe also… kissed the high king


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia

Peter gave his finest diplomat at long look. Edmund had fallen ill the night before and even though it was clearly nothing fatal or even closely so the high king being his protective self was worried that a slight fever could lead to something deadly. Edmund did not shy away from Peter's look instead he got up, walked around the court room table, to where my brother and I sat and handed us the apology papers along with the request I stay in the castle and teach the narnians about our tribe so that they never dishonored the tribe again. The moment my brother was out the main doors I looked at my friend. Edmund rolled his eyes at my stare.

"Not you too, I have gotten enough grief from Pete you mines well stop!" He snapped.

I couldn't help smile at the Just King's embarrassment. Peter walked around the table to where we stood; he was mumbling something to himself. I bent over and kissed his cheek the moment he stopped walking. Even though the only being in the room other than us was the High King's younger brother, Peter's face turned bright red but I could tell from the smile on his lips that he really didn't mind that I had kissed him. Edmund made a face and I laughed.

"Come Edmund," I said to my friend after I was done laughing. " Let us get you up to bed, so you may rest before our night meal"

Edmund gave me a look and I could tell he was about to object, but he was cut of by Peter who corrected my English.

"Sorry Noka but it is supper not night meal"

I just shrugged and began to push my best friend out the doors of the court room blowing the High King a kiss which made him turn a bright shade of red again.

Once we were out of sight Edmund turned around to face me, looking quite angry.

" You wouldn't make me rest if you didn't like Peter so much" He snapped.

His words hit me, making my face turn so red that it matched my cherry red curls almost perfectly. I glared at him but knew he spoke the truth.

"Well I wouldn't have to bring you to your chambers if you hadn't gone swimming in the middle of the night and where now ill!" I shot back putting my hands on my hips.

Edmund just rolled his eyes and left me standing in the hall while he left to go rest before supper. It only took me 10 minutes to get to Peters chambers. I hadn't talked to him much all day and even though there wasn't so much to say it was still nice to be alone some of the time. I noticed his stretched out on one of the couches reading a book. Looking at the cover I could tell it was from the land of spare'om. I suddenly wondered if he was missing the land. I pushed that though to the side and poked his foot with my finger gently, making him jump, then smile.

"Well how are you today Lady Noka?" He said as he sat up, placing his book on a table near the couch. I rolled my eyes.

Peter patted the piece of couch next to him meaning I should sit down. I did, letting him put his arm around my shoulders. He smiled for a moment then his smile faded and he asked:

" How's Ed?"

I looked up at him quietly.

" One, my dearest High King Peter, he would be much better if you hade not let him swim at 1 in the morning and two I think he will be just fine."

Peter smiled at me and then we started to talk about the things that had happened that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OK could you all please review my story because I would like to know if you liked it or not and also the more reviews the more chapters I will put up!

Thanks so much,

Childofmusic123


End file.
